rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kaboto Leafgrinder/The Corporeal Beast Paradox
After talking about various bosses heading to lunch during school with my friend, we came across the particular boss known as Corporeal Beast, one that seemly is weak to Zamorakian Spears. After awhile on the subject I brought up that there must be some kind of lore behind such a thing, that there must be a reason behind why the Corp halfs all other kind of damage... After awhile of quick searching I then came to the topic of the Dark Energy Core. "According to Jallek, the dark core contains a portion of the players spirit within it, as the beast has been draining it during Spirit of Summer and Summer's End. After the player and Meranek Thanatos break the chestplate protecting the dark core, it will fall out and, as it contains sections of the players spirit within it, will try to rejoin with the player's spirit. However, as it had been corrupted with dark energy, trying to unite with the player's spirit would cause much pain." This brought up an odd anomaly... If the Dark Energy Core is apart of the Adventurers Spirit, why when several players go to kill the Coporeal Beast the Dark Core bounces around to each player? It has been stated that there is but a single adventurer, and since thats the case the core would only want to rejoin itself with the adventurer. Yet it bounces around to each person... Some would argue that that is the line between real lore and game mechanism, but I disagree... Unless there is more than one adventurer who have all done the same quest the core would stick to one person. If not, then, if any of our IC characters when in to fight the Corporeal Beast we would NEVER see the Dark Energy Core, because it wouldn't have interest in us. If the Dark Energy Core is in fact part of the Adventurers soul, what does that mean for the Adventurer? What does that mean for the summoning familiars that the Coporeal Beast eats? Etc. After awhile of discussing this, it brought up another topic, with Runescape game mechanics we are all the adventurer, and during Battle of Lumbridge and Bird and the Beast it was all adventures against all adventurers. But lore wise there is but a single adventurer. To us, we live in a world where the adventurer has already completed every quest, done every task and mastered everything already the second (If not before that even) Jagex releases it. And our world is molded in that image of what the adventurer has done and completed already. Which leaves me to believe however that that "Adventurer" didn't participate in any of the World Events at all, because if he did, who are we to say which side he chose? Who are we to say which god he chose during Missing, Presumed death? Fact is WE CAN NOT. Unless there are more than one adventurers, which would provide the idea that the moment we start a quest it becomes our own little world on a separate universe. And afterward come back and connect the the same people in a paradox with people who have and people who have not yet.... By this point I feel like I'm rambling and I feel my brain about to explode thinking about it... Please leave your comment on all this, I'll add more soon. Category:Blog posts